


Anticipation

by BatchSan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Competence Kink, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Pearl admires Connie's strength.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl, Older!Connie Maheswaran/Pearl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Steven Universe: Pearl/older Connie, competence kink, sparring to sex_ @ [femslash_kink](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org)

Connie moves with grace and certainty, Pearl observes. She moves a half of a step to the left, feels the air beside her ripple with the strength of Connie's blade slicing the air where she had just been. Her eyes trail along the dark arm holding the sword, over the toned muscles of the woman, and meets dark brown eyes filled with determination. 

A shiver slides down Pearl's spine.

She dodges a thrown back elbow that would have hit her face. Jumping sideways, Pearl whirls and tries to hit Connie in the stomach with the shaft of her spear but she's gone from the spot by the time it lashes out. Connie flips backward, bringing her sword up to deflect any incoming attacks and without hesitating or shifting her stance, she launches herself at Pearl who barely dodges being headbutted in the gut.

This occurs again and again for some time, far longer then when Connie had first began training with her years ago. It was undeniable that Connie had grown to become an amazing warrior. While a small part of Pearl feels it was largely thanks to her tutelage, she knew it was a result of many different elements of training both in private between them and fighting against gems who meant them harm.

Either way, Pearl was delighted with Connie's abilities. Her speed and quick reactions were inspiring and the times she had managed to get a one up over Pearl, Pearl felt something in her chest that made her shiver with anticipation. She wasn't sure what it was she anticipated but she knew it had to do with Connie.

_SLAM_

Her spear is sliding across the ground and Pearl is lying on her stomach, pinned to the floor by one of Connie's knees on her back. She never saw Connie get behind her and she's impressed beyond words. Pearl feels dazed. She feels pain where Connie's knee is and the tug of her hair where her hair is held with a tight grip, blade against her throat. 

But most of all? Pearl feels that now familiar anticipation. With a sudden tremble, she realizes for the first time that the anticipation is based in desire. She wants Connie, the way she wanted Rose. 

The blade falls away from her throat but Connie remains in place for a long moment before slowly slipping her knee off of Pearl's back. Her hand remains buried in Pearl's hair, confusing her until she feels the heat of Connie's body against her back more fully. Breath hot with victory and something akin to what Pearl was currently feeling tickles her ear as Connie leans close against her.

"I win." She says. It's not a boast but a tease. 

"Very good. You have far exceeded my expectations." Pearl replies but her breath hitches when Connie lets her hair go. 

A trickle of disappointment washes over her, until Connie flips her onto her back. She's still kneeling, knees on either side of Pearl's thin frame. Her face shows no signs of mockery or overconfidence. She looks strong and beautiful and just a touch shy in that moment. Pearl feels her heart race and her cheeks flush as Connie moves suddenly, lips against hers. It's a electrical shock to her system and Pearl presses her hands against Connie's face to keep her near, to keep feeling the surge they're sharing.

"I want you." Connie whispers after a few seconds.

Pearl doesn't hesitate to nod her agreement. With a smile, Connie kisses her again, tongue finding hers. She leans back, easily pulling Pearl with her and presses her against her with hands against her ass. The fingers are strong but not hurtful as they kneed the flesh there. It's been a long time since Pearl has felt this type of desire. 

For a moment, Pearl remembers Rose a long time ago above her, whispering encouragement as her body exploded with feelings she had never felt before.

The memory is quickly forgotten when Connie pulls her shirt off, running her hands down Pearl's bare front. Pearl feels like she's on fire when Connie's tongue touches her nipple. She can't remember the last time... No, she can, but it was never like this. Nowhere near.

Tongue. Teeth. Lick. Nibble. Connie switches to the other nipple and Pearl gasps, buries her fingers into Connie's shoulders as her body begins to tremble. She's not used to this type of attention, everyone's needs were always put before her own. That was the role of a Pearl...

Connie kisses her again, fingers rubbing her nipples.

...But not on Earth. Here Pearl is her own person and others thought of her before they did themselves.

Connie's hand slips into her shorts, fingers deftly going to work at her clit before Pearl can register the actions. She cries out in surprise, bangs her forehead against Connie's shoulder and pants as her desire and want builds into a fire that spreads through her body. 

Pearl comes before she fully means to, the experience too short, she feels. The fire continues to build to her surprise, however. Connie's ministations have easily slid from one motion to the next, her fingers pushing up into Pearl now. Pearl meets her eyes now, finds them lustful and caring and wraps her arms around Connie's shoulders, drawing her into a kiss. 

She rises and falls against Connie's hand, partially by her own strength, partially by Connie's strength. Everything Connie seems to do is exactly what she needs, what she wants, before Pearl even realizes it. Pearl breaks the kiss to pant loudly as she feels a second wave of pleasure burn through her. 

Stars dance before her eyes as she shudders almost violently against Connie. Connie relents, almost reluctantly, and strokes back loose strands of hair from Pearl's face. She looks sated even though she was still in her clothing.

"How are you so amazing at what you do?" Pearl asks.

"I don't know? Maybe because I have a great teacher." 

"Oh ho. No, I've never taught you anything like that."

Connie kisses Pearl's gem and gives her a sly smile. "No, not yet."

Pearl smiles. "Well, you still have a lot to learn then." 


End file.
